The Goblin Queen and the Protector
by high sage
Summary: well Jareth and Sarah are together and together they have become rulers of the whole underground leaving thier eldest daughter to run the goblins. Welcome to Jareth relived! Oh yeah somone else challenges the Labyrinth, does he win back his neice? or does
1. Goblin Queen

*** disclaimer: I do not own Jareth or Sarah or even the labyrinth. So don't sue  
  
The queen of goblins "Majesty you haven't touched your dinner!" the dark haired woman rolled her eyes in disgust at the creature that whined to her. They were always whining at her for something, for her to eat, for her to dress like a woman, for her to visit her parents in their new court. It wasn't new exactly, they had been ruling the underground for nearly seventy years now, and she had bee stuck with her father's mess of goblins for nearly the same length.  
"This is a test of nobility my dear child," her tutor's words echoed through her mind as she stared out the window at the silver moon that hung high in a black velvet back drop that was the sky. "Every ruler of the underground must rule the goblins and the labyrinth to prove themselves worthy leaders, your father, his father, his father's fathers-" not wanting to be lectured by a memory she turned back to the ugly creature that stood before her.  
He was her steward, a goblin with pale topey colored skin and violet eyes that seemed to flash with annoyance only when she was concerned. He was tall for a goblin, his stature brought him up to her hip, though seeing as she was still taller than he and Fae did him no good, especially when trying to force her to eat.  
" Kathryn I am begging you eat!" his voice was nails on a slate board to her. Instead of acknowedleing his presence she regarded her reflection in a crystal. Mismatched eyes of sky blue and sea green stared back, very much like her father, most of her siblings were, but she was the only one with her mother's coffee colored hair. Along with the rest of her siblings she was tall and lengthy, as her mother put it 'she had legs from here to the sky' an above ground saying, one of many her mother said. She had her father's smile one of sensuality but touched with cruelness that seemed to have a wide steak in her family, she was her father's child in every sense of the word, though she was female, she was a spitting reflection of her father, Jareth the ex-goblin king.  
"Get out Didomus." her words seemed to have an effect and the goblin scurried out without another word. She never yelled or screamed at the creatures she ruled, her soft voice laced with her iron will was enough to make any one of the goblins obey when she spoke. Looking back at her reflection she smirked at her self, the whole court had been in arms when her father had announced her has the heir to his kingdom, most thought her younger brother Toby would succeed his father when he became high king. Toby, the thought of her twin made her wince. He had died a long time ago, to her at least he was dead. he had made his choice, the aboveground and Kathryn respected him for giving up everything he knew to see what his mother only described in bed time stories. But he was gone and she had been given his place. Throwing the crystal with all her might she watched it shatter, the tiny shards glowed and disappeared giving her no satisfaction in seeing anything broken. She hated the Labyrinth, though when she had begun her rule it had changed. Instead of the walls of hedges and of discolored rock roses as thick and as high as ever and white marble had formed, the bog (which had been her father's favorite threat) had become a lake surrounded by cliffs of crystal rock. In the day those stones caught the light and blinded all who looked, but at night they glowed with what they had stored during the day giving off a pale luminescence that gave the entire labyrinth an eerie glow. Each part that had been dirty and unclean in her fathers rule had become beautiful, never the less dangerous, but now the danger was hidden behind a mask of radiance and splendor.  
"Kathryn." Turning on her heel she smiled at the tall dark haired woman who shimmered with glitter as she formed. Her emerald green eyes flashed as she stepped forward. "Hello mother.." 


	2. Ryder the Protector

"Ryder! Good job on that bust tonight." A blonde woman slapped his shoulder in a ruff congratulatory 'partner thing'. "Thanks you didn't do half bad yourself Bell." She laughed and slapped him again, the woman was short and her hair cut short made her look like a pixy, whenever she moved her hair bounced making her seem as one of those Barbie blondes. But in reality she was the best cop in the district, top of their class in school and the best damn poker player he had ever seen. " I am serious, that guy would have shot the rookie if you hadn't gotten to him. The woman's blue eyes dulled slightly at the mention of the man she had shot tonight, the man hadn't had a prayer as the EMS had taken him away, he was pronounced Dead on Arrival at the hospital. No one was questioning Bell as why she shot the man, and there would be no hearing into the ethics of it. This was a small town every one knew everything about each other and they never stopped backing the police that protected the families. "Yeah, Ryder I really-" He slugged her in the shoulder, " you did what you had to do, so don't worry about it." She smiled, barely, rubbing her shoulder. "Listen I have to go, you know Emma and the kid is coming in tonight and I should be there to be an uncle don't you think?" this time Bell gave him a real smile. " Emma and I were friends before she moved to the city, could I come by and see her and her daughter after I finish the paper work I have to do." Ryder nodded as he slipped off his uniform, sighing with relief as the bulletproof vest followed leaving him in his boxers and tank top. " has she changed much?" the question seemed to catch him off guard and he stared at her for a moment before he answered. "Yeah, she was always different. But now she is erricatic and uncontrollable. That is why I invited her to come stay with me. Maybe I can help, she never took it well when her boy friend left her." Ryder spit out the last word as his memory pulled to mind the conversation with his sister when she found out about his niece. He left me Ryder, he left me with his brat! Even to this day she called her little girl a brat and told her daily that she hated her. Ryder did the best he could, but with his sister in the city it was hard for him to protect the little girl from her own mother. But this weekend would be different, he had a local judge draw up the papers for Emma to lose custody of her daughter and he would become her guardian permanently. Emma had to agree, she hated the child and she was an unfit mother. Ryder knew that she was addicted to drugs, which ones he didn't know but he could guess by the redness in her eyes and the constant runny nose that she had. "Ryder?" Bell's voice pulled him back to reality, "is everything okay?"  
He smiled, " nothing I can't handle Bell," she gave him a worried look before she finished changing. After a while she stood to go, "Bell why don't you come over tomorrow, I bet they will be tried and I really need to talk to Emma." She nodded, patted his shoulder and was gone.  
  
"Emma you here?" the door was open, but no sound came from the house, "Emma?" Ryder eased into the room his eyes adjusting to the darkness easily. There was something coming from his room, without a sound he quickly made his way around the furniture in the room and down the hall toward the closed door. Opening the door slowly he sighed when he saw a head of white blonde curls sitting on his bed playing with a ratty looking stuffed animal. "Alizé, hey baby girl!" the girl looked up and with a squeal slid off the bed and ran to him.  
"Uncle Ryder, mommy said you would be here!" Ryder laughed as he scooped the little girl up into his arms and spun her around making her laugh and giggle. A cough from behind them make him turn to stare at his sister. "Mommy Uncle Ryder is here!" the little girl wriggled as he held her, his arms tightened reflexively at the look his sister gave her daughter.  
"This is his house you fool of course he is here!" the little girl winced at her mothers tone, Ryder fixed his sister with a hard eye still holding Alizé tight to his side. " What are these Ryder?" for the first time he saw the papers that would allow him to keep his niece in his sister's hands.  
"Emma let us talk about this away from Alizé." His voice was low and full of anger at his stupid sister.  
" Well this is about her so I don't see why she can't hear this!" she voice was shrill as she waved the papers in front of his nose.  
"Emma she is SIX!" Ryder grabbed the documents and attempted to smooth them out. "This would benefit you Emma, you no longer would have a child to care for and you could go back to you pathetic life and let her have a chance at happiness." He was trying to be calm, "Emma I did some checking and I know about your 'problem' and I am willing to help pay for rehab and take care of my niece until you get it together and beyond that if you don't want to take her back." The woman just stared at him, her eyes were red and puffy, he knew that she was high.  
"Never!" Ryder sighed, "Emma you can sign this paper freely or the courts can get involved, I know I will win. Make it easy on yourself."  
The woman began to laugh, Ryder stared at her his uneasiness rising, " Easier, yeah I'll make it easy. I wish the damn goblin king would take you away you brat!" she pointed at the blonde girl and laughed.  
Ryder grinned; she was high if she was evoking the old storybook king to take Alizé away. "That is fiction Emma, it isn't real." The woman had stopped laughing and was staring at the bed behind him.  
"Actually it is the goblin queen." A woman's husky voice made Ryder spin to stare at the woman who held his niece. " And I am not a work of fiction, no matter what the bloody book says." The woman's mismatched eyes seemed to sparkle with anger as she held onto the sleeping child her arms. Ryder couldn't help but stare at the goblin queen, she wore knee high boots with black leggings and a white tunic, her hair was loose and moved with unfelt wind, her face was shadowed as if she was hiding but Ryder could see her attractiveness, the way she smiled at both the gaping adults was a smile of pity and bitterness as she stroked the blonde hair of the child. "Well take a fucking picture it lasts longer!" she seemed angered by the way they stared at her, " I am talking the child as you requested-"  
With her words Ryder shook out of the trance she had put over him, " Wait what ever you are you can't just take her, people will miss her and."  
"No actually I will re order time and you won't even remember having this precious thing." She seemed to purr at him her eyes now were filled with laughter.  
"That isn't-" Emma seemed to speak but was cut off by the other woman.  
"Fair? Of course not but life isn't fair." She grinned showing her long white incisors. " Well I do have to tell you that you can try to win her back." She seemed to pout as she spoke the words. "I want to try" Ryder stepped forward flexing his muscles in his arms trying to intimidate the thin woman. She just laughed.  
"Very well." With that Ryder felt the world spin as he lost consciousness. 


	3. And if i win?

Kathryn looked at the man that was sprawled on the grass at her feet, foolish human, no matter what he did he would not beat her, only her mother had won against the labyrinth and she had cheated. She smiled, so had her father but it was his game and now it was hers.  
"Wake up Ryder." His eyes flew open at the sound of her voice, " You have thirteen hours to make it though my labyrinth, if you do not complete the game then I keep the child and you go home.  
"If I win." Ryder stood, her eyes were level with his.  
  
She grinned, " you won't." with that she vanished in a flash of glitter. 


End file.
